vicendumfandomcom-20200214-history
Vicendum Wiki
Welcome to the Vicendum Wiki Hello. This is the official encyclopedia for a series of story projects that are set on an alternate version of Earth known as "Vicendum". This page, along with other pages in the "Backgrounder" category, will be the only OOC ("Out of Character") posts on this Wiki. Everything else will be written "in-universe". The main part of the Vicendum project can be seen through the media available at the Vicendum store at Payhip. You can also view complimentary material at these sites: * [http://www.vicendum.blogspot.com The Vicendum Chronicles]'- '''A collection of mostly original stories that document many different aspects of the Vicendum world. * [https://chroniclesofgotham.blogspot.com/ '''Chronicles of Gotham']'- '''A fan-fiction centred collection of stories whose focus is primarily on Australia. * 'Stories of Vicendum- A comic-style series of short stories about Vicendum. This encyclopedia is set in the present day, you can view historical maps for Vicendum at DeviantArt. You can also view Vicendum on Facebook at http://www.facebook.com/vicendum and on Instagram at https://www.instagram.com/vicendum. Premise Vicendum was created with one question in mind- "what does it mean to 'do the right thing'?" It is an age-old question, one that if asked to a million different people one will receive a million different answers. It is my personal theory that there is no "right answer", as every issue and every problem poses its own unique set of circumstances, preventing one technique from being "the one solution" that gets it right every time. Those million different answers provides the basis for the exploration into this world, one that promises different perspectives into just what is "the right thing to do". You may not always agree with what I write, but my hope is that it will at least challenge you. With this in mind, Vicendum presents four different "social perspectives" upon which the central question will be tackled, with the characters grouped into three different classes. For more information on the characters, see the Character Sheet. As for the different social perspectives of this world, they are: * [[Rome|'''Rome]]: The Roman perspective is about the solution that is all about fairness and honour. Their society is very much about "the rules" and insisting on an evidence-based approach, as an evidence-based solution ensures that it was not solved with selfish interests. Laws and regulations are crafted to ensure "the greatest good" is served, aimed at preventing government overreach and corruption and stopping self-interest groups from gaining too much influence. Thus, people in the Roman world live in the security of order and a sense of protection, but it comes at the price of sacrificing individual concerns. * Virtue: They are the chief opponents of the Romans, and contrast them in almost every way. About the only similarity they have is that both are concerned with establishing firm rules and regulations and insisting that their people follow those rules, as it ensures stability. However, Virtue's regulations are driven by morals and reactions as opposed to evidence, although evidence can be used to settle disputes or back up an argument. Emotion is a strong driver in Virtual discourse, which leads to a society that places a great deal of emphasis on individual needs. Thus, people in Virtue live with the assurances that their needs and desires matter, but they also live with rampant disagreements and deep divisions as others' needs differ wildly from their own. * Modern classicist:' '''This is the "authority" perspective, where the populace places all of their power with an absolute monarch. The concept is sub-divided into two different ideas: ** 'Divine king: This absolute ruler derives his authority from claiming to be a representative of the national divinity. Due to the religious nature of the rule, the public places their absolute trust in the divine king and gives him free reign to institute their policies, out of the belief that he has the nation's best interests in mind. No one dares to challenge the king, because how can one dispute the choice of the gods? ** '''Hero king: Unlike the divine king, the hero king does not derive his authority from a divinity- he is the divinity (if not merely treated as one). The hero king legitimizes his rule because he fought and defeated a force that was oppressing his people, so he sees himself as a servant to his people. Therefore, the king actively listens to his people, and he is expected to consider what his people want when making policy decisions (though he is not obligated to fulfill their requests). The public, in turn, are so grateful for what their "hero" did that they never dare question his authority or his policy decisions- why question the mind of someone who saved them from an even bigger calamity? * The Virus: The antithesis of authority in every way. The Virus are the outcasts of society, the ones that don't fit within the other three perspectives. A person beholden to The Virus is one that takes matters entirely into their own hands, doing so because they have no other choice. Rules and regulations do not exist within a Viral mindset, as it is often those very rules and regulations that drove one to join The Virus in the first place. Authority figures are despised in The Virus, as it is believed that authorities are simply interested in themselves, being not just uninterested in the people they are supposed to serve but actively finding ways to destroy them, necessitating those people to fight back. Thus, people who are a part of The Virus live with the knowledge that they have no turning back, because while they may be able to succeed at taking matters into their own hands, in doing so they will always have a target on their backs. Maps For detailed maps of Vicendum, see the following: Map of territories officially recognized by the Treaty of Buffalo. Map of all countries- de jure and de facto. Backgrounders For more detailed, OOC explanations of Vicendum, please see the following "backgrounder" pages: * Geopolitics Basics * Character Sheet * A Note on Alternative History With that, happy trails and hope you enjoy this wiki. -DG Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Backgrounders